When Minako Sick
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Minako sedang sakit dan di dorm hanya ada Minato dan Junpei. Apa yang terjadi? penasaran? Baca aja, kalau udah baca jangan lupa review, ok? #summarygagal


**When Minako Sick**

**HimeKami**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, aneh, ide pasaran, dan apapun itu yang perlu untuk di warning**

Kami : yuhhuuu para penghuni(?) fandom Persona, Hime dan Kami datang!

Hime : ini fanfic pertama HimeKami di fandom Persona 3, untuk para senpai, mohon bimbingannya

Llu : nah, sekarang waktunya baca disclaimer!

Luna : siapa yang mau baca?

Kami : karena ini special perayaan pertama kali kita di fandom ini, jadi, aku aja deh yang baca

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 bukan milik HimeKami, mereka milik ATLUS. Kalau HimeKami punya Persona 3 atau persona-persona yang lainnya, pasti tokoh utamanya ada 2 *loh?**

Kami : nah! Udah

Hime : udah yuk, gak usah banyak bacot lagi, ntar readers nya keburu kabur

Kami : ok! Kita mulai aja

3…2…1…

Cekidot!

**Normal POV**

'BRRSS' hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya di kota Iwatodai ini, Hujan di Musim panas… menyebalkan!

"Nii-san, kalau begini bagaimana caranya kita pulang…" gumam seorang gadis berambut caramel dengan iris merah ruby, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minako Arisato

"I dunno" jawab seorang berambut biru dengan iris nerwarna silver-blue, dia adalah kakak dari Minako, dia Minato Arisato

*sigh* mendengar jawaban kakaknya itu, Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap hujan yang belum mereda

Minato dan Minako tertinggal di sekolah ini karena mereka harus mengikuti bimbingan untuk lomba Matematika tingkat kota, yah, kalian tahu sendiri lah, si kembar Arisato ini memang pintar, bahkan author pun kelah kepintarannya (**Hime : **skrip nya ngaco!)

"yo! Minato, Mina-tan!" panggil seseorang

"Junpei?" sahut si kembar Arisato bersamaan

"kalian belum pulang?" Tanya si kambing-eh Junpei maksudnya

"kalau kami sudah pulang, kami tidak akan di sini" jawab Minato dingin

"kami ada bimbingan untuk lomba tadi, Junpei-kun kenapa belum pulang?" sahut Minako

"gue… tertidur di kelas, apa kalian tidak melihatnya?" ujar Junpei yang disambut oleh gelengan kepala Minako

"kami terlalu malas memperhatikan seorang pemalas" sahut Minato

"hey! Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu!? Kau sendiri seperti mayat hidup"

"…"

"lagi pula kalau pulang duluan percuma juga, kalian berdua masih di sekolah, dorm kan hari ini sepi, senpai Yuka-tan, Fuuka-chan, dan Aigis kan pergi berlatih di Hokkaido" ujar Junpei menghentikan acara debat mulut

"kenapa kita tidak di ajak juga yaaa…" gumam Minako

"itu karena stupei! Salahnya dia mengacaukan acara kita di Tartarus minggu kemarin! Dan sebagai gantinya kita harus menyelidiki Tartarus sendirian nanti malam! Cih, dasar STUPEI!" sahut Minato

"hey! Kau juga terlibat sama besarnya denganku kan!? Lagipula jangan panggil aku Stupei!" sahut Junpei dengan nada yang meninggi

"A.."

'GROWWL~~' ucapan Minato terhenti karena suara perut seseorang

"pfft… Mina-tan kau.."

"hey, Minako, bunyi perutmu keras sekali" kata Minato

"habisnya… aku lupa bawa bento, dan waktu istirahat tadi aku tidak membeli makanan" sahut Minako

"biar kutebak… kau pasti lupa sarapan juga kan?" Tanya Minato

"iya! Kok Nii-san tau?" sahut Minako

"itu kan kebiasaan mu kalau kamu telat bangun" jawab Minato

"ah iya…" gumam Minako

"…" hening

"…" hening

"…" hening

"hey! Gimana kalau kita terobos hujan ini saja" sahut Junpei

"ide bagus, bisa gawat kalau kita terjebak disini sampai malam, nanti kita gak ada persiapan ke Tartarus" jawab Minako

"baiklah ayo!" sahut Minato

Dan diakhiri dengan ucapan Minato, mereka bertiga pun mulai berlari pulang menuju dorm

"kyaah, sampai juga…" ucap Minako sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa di lounge dorm

"hey Minako kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato saat menyadari bahwa wajah adiknya itu pucat

"a-aku baik-baik saja kok!" jawab Minako sambil duduk

"sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu" ujar Minato

"mana Junpei?" Tanya Minako saat menyadari seseorang menghilang dari pandangannya

"dia beristirahat di kamarnya" jawab Minato

"ne, Nii-san…" panggil Minako

"…"

"malam ini ijinkan aku tidur di kamar nii-san yaaa~" pinta Minako

"…"

"…"

"APAA!?" teriak Minato kaget

"kumohon~" ujar Minako berusaha membujuk kakaknya itu

"…"

"Nii-san, kumohon hari ini kan Cuma kita bertiga yang ada di dorm ini, jadi mana mungkin aku tidur di lantai 3 sendirian, kamarku di pojok lagi… Nii-san, kumohon" ucap Minako sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu

"geez, iya iya, tapi ganti baju dan mandi dulu sana!" sahut Minako menyerah

"aye sir!" jawab Minako lalu melesat ke kamarnya

*sigh* "dasar" gumam Minato

**Time Skip**

Minako turun mengenakan sweater berwarna pink-peach dengan rok berarna merah marun.

"nii-san…" panggil Minako kepada kakaknya yang sedang membaca majalah

"ng?"

"aku lapar…" ujar Minako

"gue juga nih, bikin makanan instan aja yuk" sahut suara dari belakang mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kamb- eh! Junpei

"iya deh, aku juga udah laper banget" jawab Minako, lalu mereka bertiga bergegas membuat mie instan di dapur

Tik… tik… tik… tik… tik…

Jam berdetik 5 kali, sekarang pukul 12 malam tepat, waktunya Dark Hour, ditemani hujan yang belum reda

"nah ayo berangkat" ucap Minato

"hachiu!" terdengar suara bersin dari satu-satunya perempuan di tim itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Minako

"hey, Mina-tan, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Junpei

"hai'!" jawab Minako sambil tersenyum.

"ah begitu, ok, Let's go!" ujar Junpei ceria. Namun Minato tidak, dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Minako dan semburat merah pada pipi nya

"Minako, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato

"iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Minako disertai senyumannya.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu…" ujar Minato sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Minako

"…ayo pergi" lanjut nya sambil menggenggam tangan Minako. Minako hanya bisa heran akan sifat kakaknya yang berubah-ubah itu

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan gerbang Tartarus

"ready?" Tanya Junpei yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Minato

"ready!" jawab Minako

Mereka pun memasuki Tartarus dan menjelajahi daerah dalam Tartarus. Hingga mereka bertemu shadows.

"Minako, gunakan mabufudyne! kelemahan mereka pada es!" ujar Minato yang tampak berpengalaman

"I summon you…" gumam Minako sambil berkonsentrasi, kemudian musuh pun dibekukan

"Here our chance! Let's get 'em!" ujar Junpei

"All out attack!" teriak(?) mereka bersamaan, dan tak lama kemudian musuh berhasil dikalahkan

Setelah menjelajah 11 lantai di Tartarus, meleka pun menemukan access point dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan penyelidikan.

"hey Minako, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato kepada adiknya yang tampak lemas dan pucat

"aku tidak ap-"

BRUK

"MINAKO!" "MINA-TAN!" teriak Minato dan Junpei bersamaan

"a-ayo cepat kita kembali k-ke dorm" ucap Junpei dengan sedikit gugup di jawab dengan anggukan singkat Minato.

Minato pun menggendong Minako ala bridal style, kemudian melesat kembali ke dorm bersama Junpei yang membawa weapon mereka

Sesampainya di dorm, Minato langsung membawa Minako ke kamar nya di lantai 2.

"Minako tidur di kamarmu?" Tanya Junpei heran

"iya, habisnya kasihan kalau dia tidur di lantai 3 sendirian" jawab Minato sambil membaringkan Minako di kasur nya, kemudian menyelimuti Minako dengan bedcovernya yang berwarna biru

"Mina-tan…" gumam Junpei cemas. Selama ini Junpei berfikir bahwa Minako adalah sesosok wakil ketua yang tangkas, juga seorang pribadi yang sabar dan kuat, namun melihat sisi Minako yang rapuh dan tak berdaya seperti sekarang membuatnya sediki syok.

"sebaiknya kau tidur saja di kamarmu"perintah Minato

"eh? Apa! Bagaimana dengan Mina-tan?"Tanya Junpei kaget

"tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya, kau istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah kan?" ucap Minato

*sigh* "baiklah, aku akan tidur, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu ketuk kamarku ya!" ujar Junpei lalu keluar dari kamar Minato

Setelah Junpei keluar, tinggallah Minato dan Minako disana, Minato menatap sosok adik kembarnya itu lekat-lekat, melihat bahwa imouto nya itu sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia memperhatikannya dengan detail,namun satu yang tak pernah berubah dari Minako, ia selalu memaksakan diri, seperti sekarang.

Minato menatap Minako yang nafas nya tidak teratur dengan wajah yang memerah, kemudian Minato memegang dahi adiknya itu dan didapatinya adiknya itu demam. Dan Minato bergegas mengambil mangkuk yang dia isi dengan air dingin juga ia mengambil sebuah kain, lalu ia mengompres Minako.

Setelah mengompres Minako, Minato turun ke bawah, mencari obat yang cocok untuk Minako, namun sayangnya, obat penurun panas habis, dan kotak obat flu kosong

*sigh* Minato menghela nafas, terpaksa ia harus ke apotik di Paulownia Mall

'TOK TOK' ia mengetuk pintu kamar Junpei

"The handsome Junpei here! Please insert the password" ucap suara dari dalam pintu

"ini aku, **stupei! **Ngapain elu pakai password segala" ucap Minato geram sambil menekan kata 'stupei'

"ah, ada apa?" Tanya Junpei sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"tolong jaga Minako sebentar, aku mau pergi ke apotik" ujar Minato

"eh? Um… baiklah" ujar Junpei

"jangan kau apa-apakan Minako atau kupastikan kau hancur di tanganku!"ancam Minato

"iya aku janji" sahut Junpei

"kalau Minako sadar langsung hubungi aku!" pesan Minato

"iya"

"jangan lupa ganti kompres Minako"

"iya iya"

"Mi-"

"sudah sana cepat berangkat, **Nii-san**!" usir Junpei sambil menekan kata Nii-san

*sigh* "kau bukan imouto ku!" sahut Minato

"aku ini cowok!" ucap Junpei sambil ber-sweatdrop

"terserah!" sahut Minato lalu pergi

*sigh* "dasar orang aneh" gumam Junpei lalu pergi ke kamar Minato

"dingin sekali…" ucap Minato sambil merapatkan jaket nya. Hujan memang sudah mereda, namun angin kencang masih bertiup, wajar saja kalau cowok bermarga Arisato ini kedinginan.

Sesampainya di apotik, Minato bergegas membeli obat untuk Minako, lalu cepat-cepat pulang

Sesudah sampai di dorm Minato menaruh payungnya, dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamarnya dia melihat Junpei yang sedang bermain game online disana.

"kau kembali ke kamarmu sana!" ucap Minato

"hey,hey apakah sebaiknya kau tidak berkata 'tadaima' atau 'terima kasih telah menjaga adikku yang unyu unyu ini' bukankah lebih bagus begitu?" protes Junpei

"geez, itu buruk, sudah kau pergi sana!" ujar Minato mengusir Junpei.

"ok,ok aku pergi" sahut Junpei pasrah sambil membuka pintu kamar Minato

'blam' pintu kamar Minato tertutup kembali , menyisakan Minato dan Minako disana.

"ung… Nii-san…" gumam Minako yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan

"Minako!" ucap Minato lega mengetahui adiknya itu sudah sadar

"ini… di kamar Nii-san?" ucap Minako bingung

"yah, kau pingsan di pintu masuk Tartarus" sahut Minato

"aku… pingsan?" gumam Minako heran, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah selemah ini

"yah, begitulah" ujar Minato singkat

"hey, kau minum obat dulu ya" sambung Minato

"hai'" jawab Minako pelan

Setelah itu Minato membantu Minako meminum obatnya. Lalu, mereka pun membaringkan tubuh nya ke kasur Minato, dan bersiap untuk tidur

"um.. Nii-san" panggil Minako

"ng?" tanggap Minato

"arigatou" ujar Minako dan tersenyum manis kepada Nii-san nya itu

Senyuman manis Minako itu membuat Minato blushing dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Minako

"Nii-san? Ah, sudah tertidur rupanya" gumam Minako

"oyasuminasai, Nii-san" ucap Minako lalu terlelap

Minato yang mendengar dengkuran pelan dari adiknya itu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis

"oyasumi, Minako" ujar Minato pelan lalu ikut terbuai dalam alam mimpi

**The End**

Kami : yeay! Selesai

Hime : yah, Pharos gak ada di sini

Llu : oh, iya ya, Hime-sama kan Pharos Fan

Luna : aku heran, kenapa Oujo-sama bisa ngefans sama Pharos?

Hime : habisnya, Pharos itu unyu, dan terkesan misterius jadi aku suka

Luna : oh begitu

Llu : kalau aku suka nya sama Fuuka, dia kan manis dan baik, apa lagi suaranya itu loh, aaah~ kawaii

Hime : gak ada yang nanya

Llu : *pundung*

Kami : yah, abaikan saja Llu, nah untuk Hime dan readers ini ada **omake** nya

Luna : omake?

Hime : ada Pharosnya?

Kami : tentu

Hime : horeee, ayo cepat dimulai

**~Omake~**

Saat mereka masih terlelap, Minato merasakan aura kehadiran seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi

"hello" sapa sang bocah lelaki berkaus garis-garis dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan milik Minato, yang di ketahui namanya adalah Pharos. Pharos terkejut saat kasur Minato itu tidak diisi oleh satu orang, namun ada dua orang disana

"ini, adikmu? Manis sekali" ucap Pharos sambil mengamati wajah Minako yang sedang terlelap

"dia indah… rambutnya seperti caramel, dan matanya semerah ruby"

"bagaimana kau tahu irisnya, dia kan sedang tidur" ucap Minato pelan

"khu khu khu" Pharos terkekeh pelan

"kalian tidur bersama ya…" ujar Pharos, yang tampak mulai diabaikan oleh Minato yang sangat lelah dan mengantuk

"um…" gumam Pharos

"kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?" ujar Pharos sambil tersenyum nakal

'BUAK' sebuah bantal mendarat di muka Pharos

"um, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa dan selamat malam" diakhiri dengan kata-kata itu, Pharos pun menghilang dari pengelihatan Minato

"dasar bocah hantu…" geram Minato

"uh.. Nii-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Minako

"um… ha-hanya mimpi buruk… kau tidur lagi saja" ucap Minato berbohong

"baiklah" sahut Minako dan dia tertidur kembali

*sigh* Minato pun menghela nafas pelan dan dia kembali tertidur

**Real The End**

Kami : nah, itu dia omake nya

Hime : Pharosnya OOC banget *sweatdrop*

Luna : udah, deh gak usah banyak bacot, minta review yuk

Kami : ok! Nah, minna-sama, sekian fic HimeKami ini, gaje ya? Atau aneh? Well, tulis semua pendapat anda pada kotak review dibawah

Hime : review please!


End file.
